The Arkeyan Twins: Kaos Returns
by D.J. Scales
Summary: Kaos is back to eliminate the Allies of the JTeens as a favor to Tchang Zu the Thunder Demon. Meanwhile Rose and Sara are relaxing on Earth after saving Skylands but they meet an orphaned young girl and in the process gain a new sibling. Note: Takes place During the events of JTeens: A Mother's Love and before the Demon Mutation Saga
1. Kaos' Scheme

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jackie Chan Adventures. If I did then I wouldn't be writing this at all. I don't own Skylanders either cause if I did I wouldn't be writing this either. **

**The Arkeyan Twins: Kaos Returns **

**Kaos' Scheme **

Kaos had been in hiding on a different part of Avalon far away from Xua Wing's Castle. He had been kept up to date of the events that had been happening compliments of the viewing mirror provided to him by Tchang Zu the Thunder Demon. He and Tchang Zu were working on their next scheme to eliminate the JTeens and deal with the Arkeyan Twins while they were at it. They were having this conversation on another part of Avalon.

"So I was proposing we try to take the direct approach and wipe the JTeens out ourselves." Kaos said to the Thunder Demon, "It would save us the trouble of hiring any more incompetent minions. Like that stupid rock ape you hired. Didn't you consider using a Grundel or a Phantasm?"

"Says the guy who got cocky and failed to take over Skylands," Tchang Zu growled at the evil portal master, "At least I didn't get cocky and overconfident."

"Right and this is coming from the guy who had his powers stripped from him for a month." Kaos sneered, "Look the point is that we need a new plan and I've got an idea."

"So what's the idea this time Kaos?" Tchang Zu asked wanting to eliminate the JTeens.

"First we must eliminate the Arkeyan Twins." Kaos said, "Or at least get them out of the way."

"Which brings me to my next question," Tchang Zu said, "How do you plan to do it?"

"I'll do it with a three step plan." Kaos said, "the first step is to use Rose and Sara enemies to do it."

"Use that brat Stacey huh interesting though you might want to remove her father from the equation." Tchang Zu said remembering what the awgwa told him.

"Funny you should mention that Tchang Zu," Kaos said, "I already took steps to make sure Valmont doesn't interfere this time."

"Clever, thinking of plans and flaws ahead of time" the Thunder Demon praised, "So are you ready for the plan?"

"Yes I am Tchang Zu. I'll use Rose and Sara's enemies to get them out of the way, Take their Arkeyan staves and take over Skylands and Avalon." Kaos said and with that the two villains laughed evilly with their next plan.

Meanwhile Rose and Sara were on Earth enjoying the life of luxury in their mansion overlooking San Fransico. They were living the highlife right now as the wealthiest and most powerful people in the United States thanks to their investments in stock market. Right now the twins were currently sitting on beach chairs outside their home.

"This is the life isn't it?" Rose said wearing a black bikini, "Sipping sodas and resting after saving all of Skylands."

"You said it sis." Sara sighed wearing a white bikini, "And the best part is that we deserve this live style."

"Unlike the Popular Posse," The Moon Sorceress hissed, "But as pissed as I am at them there's somebody else I'm even more pissed off at."

"Fiona Riley, I agree with you on that. She seems like she doesn't care about her own daughter." The Sun Sorceress growled before calming down, "We should confront her about how she treats her own daughter and show she should be looking out for Sophie's interests instead of Stacey's."

"And if she doesn't then we'll have to take action." Rose said, "But hopefully it won't come to that."

"I hope so too sis," Sara said, "And there's still the matter of confronting Tori as well."

The Arkeyan Twins continued speaking about what they'd say to the Popular Posse's parents as well as Fiona unaware that Kaos was planning to eliminate them.


	2. Enter Maria

**Enter Maria **

After enjoying their relaxation Rose and Sara headed over to the park. They traded up the bikinis for some warm weather clothes. Rose was in a black Jacket with the Crescent moon pattern on the back as well as some blue shorts, Sneakers, and a blue t shirt. Sara on the other hand wore a white jacket with the sun on the back as well as pumps, a red dress and stockings connected to the garters she wore under the skirt.

They had arrived at the entrance and were making their way to the center of the park while talking about wanting to have a few words with Fiona about how she's been treating her daughter. Needless to say they were reviewing what they were going to tell Fiona about Sophie as well as their thoughts on Tori's bratty daughter Stacey and her equally bratty posse. They also were going to try and help Sophie work on her Slam the In Crowd Site.

"So I was thinking that we should tell Fiona to wake up and get a grip otherwise Sophie's going to up and leave," Rose said, "That should get some sense into her or if not we could let the robotic side of the Arkeyan Empire do it for us."

"I understand that but somehow I really don't think we should call the Arkeyan Robots just yet." Sara spoke, "But if push comes to shove we may have to step in and help Bai Tsa take down Stacey and overthrow her once and for all. When we're done we can give her room to Ice."

Rose liked that idea and before she could say something the sound of feet running could be heard. There running towards them was a beautiful black haired Hispanic girl with gorgeous curves and D cup breasts running towards them. The grey skirt and matching grey tank top she had on though looked like they were from the thrift store yet still looked good on her but that wasn't the main problem. Stacey and her gang were up to their tricks again chasing the girl around the park.

"Looks like the brat pack's at it again. Sara, you want to handle this or should I?" Rose asked, "And which of the Eternal Sources will it be?"

"Allow me to handle this," Sara said and then seeing the manure truck she had a sneaky idea in mind, "This time I'll use the Eternal Water Source and the Eternal Magic Source."

Back with the Hispanic girl, she had been running for what seemed like an hour with Stacey's gang still hot on her tail. She had been minding her own business and made a comment about beauty being skin deep but ugly is to the bone and that fit Stacey and her gang perfectly but unfortunately Stacey nor her gang didn't take kindly to that wisecrack. Now here she was being chased by the brat pack in retaliation for that wise crack and suddenly they had her cornered at a wall.

"End of the line for this filthy rat." Stacey jeered as she Wanda, Chelsea, and Nikki cornered her.

"I vote we pound this runt." Wanda suggested preparing to beat up on the girl.

The girl shivered at that thought and without warning a yellow puddle began forming between her feet.

"Oh look I think she's wetting herself." Nikki laughed, "What a baby."

"More like a chicken." Chelsea sneered, "What a looser."

Rose and Sara meanwhile had found the new girl cornered by Stacey and her gang, scared stiff and leaving a puddle between her legs. The Arkeyan Sun Sorceress decided now was the time to act. Using the power of the Eternal Water Source Sara summoned a torrent of water to fall upon Stacey and her girl gang.

"Who did that?" Stacey yelled, "Show yourself."

"That would be me." Sara said as the Arkeyan Twins made their appearance.

"I should've known you two were behind this." Stacey snapped, "Scram or you're gonna get it."

"Funny if anybody's going to get it it's you." Rose commented using the power of the Darkness to disorient Stacey and her group allowing the Hispanic girl to run behind Rose and Sara for safety.

"Thanks for saving me," the Hispanic girl said, "I should probably go."

"Wait you might want to see this first." Sara smirked before snapping her fingers and canceling out the Darkness with her power over the light. "This is going to be awesome."

Stacey and her girl gang then regained their vision only to get fresh animal feces, mulch, and compost dunked on them in the process. Some of it even got into their mouths.

"I hate manure." Stacey yelled as the Twins took pictures of that that and filmed it before sending it off to Sophie via email for her new website.

"That was priceless." Rose said as the Arkeyans and the new girl followed them. "Ice is really going to like this."

"Um I'd like to say thanks for saving me from a beating." The new girl said.

"That's alright. We were just doing what was right." Sara replied, "Now what do you say about getting home to your parents."

The girl said nothing at first and actually got a bit scared.

"Why what's the matter?" Rose asked, "Don't you want to see your parents?"

"I don't really have parents." The girl said, "They died when I was one and I was placed in an orphanage in America."

"Oh that's so sad," Sara replied, "By the way who are you?"

"My name is Maria," Maria responded introducing herself. "And thanks again for saving me."

"No problem Maria." Rose said, "I'm Rose."

"And I'm Sara," Sara said introducing herself. "We're happy to meet you."

"So let's take you back to our place and get you out of those clothes." Rose suggested, "You could use it."

Maria liked that idea a lot and followed the Twins to their Mansion. While they did Kaos had seen everything and was already formulating a plan.

"Looks like those Arkeyans rely on their magic to deal with Valmont's Daughter and her gang." Kaos said, "Perhaps I should consider recruiting them to fight the Arkeyans so I can steal their staves and takeover Avalon myself."

Kaos laughed at that but not before composing himself.

"But first I should summon some back up of my own." Kaos said as he went to raid the Avalon Magic chamber.


	3. Confroting Tori

**Confronting Tori **

Rose, Sara, and Maria were heading back to the twins mansion but before they did the twins decided to make a few stops, the fist being at Ice's Townhouse.

"So tell me again why we're here?" Maria asked. "I get that we're here to confront Tori about her bratty daughter but aren't you guys worried about retaliation?"

"Tori should get even tougher on Stacey and start loving Ice more than Stacey." Sara explained remembering what she saw on the Ski Trip. "Either that or Tori should throw her in boot camp or a maximum security prison."

"And if Stacey does retaliate against us for squealing on her," Rose said, "Then we'll get the Arkeyan Robots to beat her and her posse to a pulp and remind her about our Arkeyan Heritage."

"Arkeyan Robots, What are those?" Maria asked, "And what is this about your Arkeyan Heritage?"

The Arkeyan Sorceress Queens looked at each other before sharing a glance that they should tell Maria about their heritage and who they really were.

"We'll tell you about that later right now we're here." Rose said as the trio arrived at Ice's town house. "I hope you're ready for this."

The Trio knocked on the door of Ice's town house ready to confront Tori. Tori then heard the door bell and she saw Rose, Sara, and Maria.

"Rose, Sara, how are you two doing?" Tori greeted as she ushered them inside but not before noticing Maria, "And who is your new friend?"

"Tori, this is Maria," Sara said introducing her to Maria, "And she's a great girl but we're here to speak with you about your daughter again."

"I'm not surprised." Tori sighed as they sat in the living room, "So what has she done now?"

"She and her girl gang chased Maria around the park and were planning on giving her the same beating they gave Chrissie years ago." Rose explained. "All because Maria said her honest opinion about them."

"I'll make sure Stacey and her friends are punished." Tori said firmly.

"Which is what we want to talk to you about," Rose said, "You're too soft."

"How am I soft?" Tori asked.

"You placed her on house arrest for a month but you lowered it to a week." Sara said, "You should've kept her on house arrest for a month for what she and her friends did during the Ski Trip."

"And don't give us the whole Okinawa Clan fiasco either." Rose added before Tori could say something else, "You should've done that or made her run laps every day for the next three months."

"But the Okinawa clan kidnapped my children and," Tori said before Sara interrupted.

"No buts Tori," the Arkeyan Sun Sorceress began. "What you need to do is start giving Stacey harsher punishments to put that brat in her place!"

"Otherwise we may have no choice but to do it ourselves. Stacey needs to fall and fall hard soon. That's why Bianca enrolled into Magus High in the first place." The Arkeyan Moon Sorceress warned as they continued explaining to Tori just what they think about her and that they thought she was even more spineless than Valmont was.

Meanwhile in Avalon Xua Wing was watching the conversation via magic mirror. He knew that Bai Tsa had gone to Magus High but what he didn't know was her real reasons for doing that. Now that the Arkeyan Sun and Moon Sorceress Queens were on Earth he couldn't do much of anything about Rose or Sara unless he wanted to fight the entire legion of Arkeyan War Machines again and lose.

"Its time like this I wish Eon was still around." Xua Wing sighed, "At least he would've been able to keep Rose and Sara in line. Perhaps I should summon him."

"That won't be needed old friend." Eon's voice rang as he appeared before him, he wanted to say more but the look on Xua Wing's face said it all, "Don't tell me, let me guess, problems already?"

"Indeed," Xua Wing said explaining what has happened up to this point. "And as you can see this makes the issues you had with Kaos and the Darkness look mild."

"Yet still serious all the same," Eon said, "But let us talk about the Arkeyans. The soon to be new leaders of the Arkeyan Empire are already confronting Tori about how they think they should treat Ice and Stacey as we speak."

"And since their powers were given to them by the Eternal Sources, the Core of Light and the Darkness I can't do anything about it." Xua Wing replied, "You already know what happened the last time I tried to take on the Arkeyans."

"You were defeated." Eon spoke reminding him of that defeat and what the Arkeyans were like 10,000 years ago, "And pretty badly years ago."

"But let's not worry about that," Xua Wing said, "We've got to find a way to watch over the JTeens and figure out who wants them dead and why."

"My guess is that whoever it is they stand between them and taking the throne of Avalon." Eon said unaware that Kaos was listening in via Magic Mirror and raiding the supply closet of Xua Wing.

The evil portal master had gathered the spell ingredients needed for the plan to eliminate not only the Arkeyan Sorceress Queens but if it worked he'd also be able to eliminate the JTeens and help Tchang Zu take over Avalon as well. Kaos had everything he needed before teleporting to his hideout on Avalon.

"Soon my minions will rise and I'll destroy the twins." Kaos said as he preformed his spell. After a few minutes Kaos summoned up a group of four phantasms all of whom were female.

"You summoned us Kaos?" The first phantasm asked.

"Yes I did," Kaos said, "I need you to eliminate the Arkeyan Twins and the JTeens."

"Consider it done Kaos but as you know we usually posses bad people and make them worse." The second phantasm reminded.

"Funny you should mention that." Kaos said, "I found four perfect specimens for the job."

Kaos then showed them the image of Stacey and her girl gang still smelling like manure as they dug themselves out.

"So what do you think?" The Evil Portal Master asked after telling them about Stacey and her gang.

"They'll do perfectly for the job Kaos." The third warrior said, "We'll help you but on one condition."

"And that would be?" Kaos asked suspiciously.

"If we do this we get to keep the bodies we posses." The fourth ghost said, "Forever."

"Works for me, now eliminate the Arkeyan Twins." Kaos said as he and the four phantoms laughed.

Back at Ice's townhouse, Rose and Sara were finished giving Tori the lecture they've been wanting to say.

"So now do you understand what we've been saying?" Rose said, "Respect needs to be earned and your daughter has no respect for you so she doesn't deserve any respect from you."

"So we'll be taking our leave now." Sara said, "And I suggest you think hard about what Rose and I just said to you. Your stupid bratty whore of a daughter says you love Ice more than her then I suggest you start loving Ice more than Stacey or Rose and I will take matters into our hands. Goodbye for now."

Tori pretty much didn't say anything else after hearing brutally honest opinions about her parenting style from the Arkeyan Twins and she had a lot to think about after that warning the Arkeyans gave her which she had better heed. Rose Sara and Maria then showed themselves out of the house and decided to check on Sophie next.


	4. The Phantoms Strike

**The Phantoms Strike **

Rose, Sara, and Maria were traveling through San Francisco as they were planning on seeing Sophie. Rose and Sara were going to see Sophie to let her know what they told Tori and they were also planning on giving Fiona a lecture. Maria was along for the ride as she didn't want to leave her two new friends so the Arkeyan Queens let her hang around with them since they were growing close to her. Now the trio was talking about Skylands and its civilizations.

"So let e get this straight," Maria said, "You two are from magical world called Skylands. And that this place was once ruled by a vast empire called the Arkeyans 10,000 years ago?"

"That's right," Rose confirmed, "And they were the most technically advanced Civilization at that."

"Okay but how a civilization like that could be so advanced in a time period so early is beyond me." Maria replied, "Unless it has to do with those Eternal Sources you mentioned."

"The Arkeyans were very powerful thanks to their research on the Eternal Tech Source and the Eternal Magic Source." Sara said, "Those two Sources are the reason why the Arkeyan Empire was able to dominate all of Skylands."

Maria's interest in Skylands grew and she had more questions to ask but unfortunately the sound of an arrow flying by and hitting a building interrupted them.

"Guys what was that?" Rose asked preparing a water spell, "Where did that arrow come from?"

Maria turned around to find the source of the arrow and on cue a puddle began forming between her feet as she saw who fired the arrow.

"I think we have company." Maria squeaked as she continued wetting herself further. The twins turned and there they saw Stacey and her girl gang only this time they were armed with various weapons and numerous arrows.

"Looks like the posse's back for round two." Sara smirked as she prepared a fire spell. The twins then fired their respective spells at the girl gang only to have them deflected right back at them. Maria and the twins dodged the fire and water fusion as it hit the ground nearly roasting it.

"Okay I don't remember Stacey having the power to do that." Maria stated, "What was that?"

"I don't know but lets go kick their butts." Rose said, "Maria I suggest you take cover. This is going to get ugly."

Maria took cover right away as the twins went into battle. Rose tossed a few boulders at Stacey only for Wanda to summon a sledgehammer and bash each one to pebbles. Sara then tried a wind spell but the wind was deflected from the courtesy of Nikki who had a shield up. The twins figured that magic wasn't getting them anywhere so they decided to fight hand to hand. The girl gang then fought back via hand to hand as well and for a moment it looked like the twins had the edge as they easily took down Wanda, Chelsea, and Nikki but they were getting their butts kicked Stacey.

"Okay I don't remember Stacey or her girl gang being that tough." Rose panted as she caught her breath. She then noticed that Stacey's eyes were pupuless and she wsa giving off a black aura. The same thing was happening to the other girls even though they were knocked out cold. "Sara I think we're dealing with something much stronger than Stacey."

"I had the same thoughts too sis, Stacey's strength isn't her own." Sara said then turning to face Stacey she demanded, "Who are you really?"

"So you rats figured out that I'm not really Stacey. Very perceptive of you but you're too late. I'm just possessing Stacey's body, I'm really Devitra," the phantasm possessing Stacey introduced, "And I'm here for your staffs and I'm going to take them."

"You and what army?" Rose snapped.

"Just my three cohorts, the one possessing Nikki is called Jinx, the one possessing Wanda is Yami and the one possessing Chelsea's body is called Shade." Devitra said introducing her fellow phantasms in the bodies of Stacey's girl gang. "Now hand over your staffs."

"Or else what?" Sara growled as she prepared to blast the possessed Stacey to pieces.

"Or I'll turn your little friend into lunch meat." Devitra sneered levitating Maria out of her hiding place. "It's your choice. Your staffs or your friend."

Rose and Sara glared angrily at Devitra but they had no choice as they handed their staffs to her as her cohorts regained their vision and feeling in their bodies.

"Smart choice." Devitra said as she tossed Maria back at the twins via her magic before teleporting out with her three cohorts following behind.

"Ow that Devitra hits hard." Sara said as she and Rose tended to Maria, "Maria are you alright?"

"I'm okay Sara but I think we should talk about this back at your place." Maria suggested.

"Same here, its too dangerous for us to continue talking out here in the open." Rose spoke as she took Maria and Sara through the shadows and to the mansion.

Back on Avalon the phantasms were reporting in to Kaos with Tchang Zu present.

"Lord Kaos, Lord Tchang Zu," Devitra said reporting in, "We have the staves as promised."

"And we did a number on the Arkeyan Twins as promised." Yami said, "Those two are going to be beaten prettly badly."

"Lets finish them off." Shade said reading a shield, "Just let us find them first."

"Paitence," Kaos advised, "We must prepare for they're sure to be even stronger from this defeat."

"Then that's when we'll strike," Jinx said eagerly, "Our host bodies are wanting payback on those two rats."

"And you'll get that payback." Kaos said as he finished using the staves to mix the last of his ingredients, "Oh look my spell is now ready."

"Excellent work Kaos," The Thunder Demon Praised as he saw Kaos holding the Moon Sorceress' Staff and the Sun Sorceress' Staff. "You've done well. For a mere human that is."

"I'll accept that compliment Tchang Zu," The Evil Portal master spoke but not before adding a wisecrack, "But saying that had to hurt."

"More than you know," Tchang Zu growled before changing gears, "So what's your big plan?"  
"Allow me to demonstrate," Kaos said as he summoned a cloud of darkness. From the darkness emerged a familiar group of ninjas. "Behold the Shadowkhan."

"Using my brother's own minions huh?" Tchang Zu said, "Clever and since they were his minions you can blame it all on either him or Tarakudo."

"That's the point, Tchang Zu," Kaos said before he gave the Shadowkhan orders, "Listen up Shadowkhan. Take my Phantasm allies to find the Arkeyan Twins, and eliminate them, and if the JTeens or any of their allies appear destroy them!"

The Shadowkhan obeyed and took Devitra, Yami, Jinx and Shade to carry out their mission, eliminate the Arkeyan Queens and destroy the JTeens.


	5. The Phantoms Revealed

**The Phantoms Revealed **

At Rose and Sara's mansion, Rose and Sara had arrived with Maria in tow via a shadow from the tree nearby. Needless to say Maria was a little freaked out traveling through shadow at first but Rose and Sara managed to convince her that she had nothing to worry about. Maria then saw the gold lined Red Mansion the twins lived in and needless to say she was in awe at the place.

"Wow this is wonderful." Maria said, "You two actually own this place?"

"We own it and we live in it." Sara said, "And we even have help cleaning it too."

"You two have a very good live." Maria said, "I bet you two earned this from your parents."

The twins looked downcast as soon as Maria mentioned their parents.

"Did I say something wrong?" Maria asked.

"Well it's about our father figure," Rose said, "died in battle at the hands of an evil sorcerer trying to take over the world."

"I didn't know." Maria said, "I'm sorry."

"That's okay." Sara replied. "You didn't know. So what do you say we go inside?"

Maria liked that idea and she and the twins prepared to walk into the mansion. Before they could however a knife struck the door just before them causing the trio to turn around.

"Alright Devitra show yourself," Rose demanded, "We know you're here."

The trio heard Devitra's laugh as she and her cohorts made their appearance.

"Home Sweet home are we?" Devitra asked

"You guys again!?" Sara growled

"We weren't finished with you." Jinx sneered.

"And it's time to end you and your little friend too since she's here." Shade stated

"Bring it on!" Rose hissed. "This time we're ready for you."

"But are you ready for this?" Yami taunted and as if on cue the Shadowkhan appeared.

"Guys what are those things?" Maria asked frightened to her bones.

"Shadowkhan, ninjas that have no free will of their own" Rose said, "They're numerous and they serve whomever can call upon the darkness within and control them."

"Attack!" Devitra declared, "Tear the Arkeyans to shreds."

Right on cue the Shadowkhan charged forward to attack. Rose and Sara fought back to back to protect Maria but it seemed like they were fighting impossible odds. For every one Shadowkhan ninja they beat down two more seemed to take their places.

"This is getting us nowhere," Sara said blasting another Shadowkhan ninja with the Eternal Fire Source. "These Shadowkhan are endless. This is Tchang Zu's doing."

"I know but we need proof." Rose said blasting another Shadowkhan with the Eternal Water Source. "And there's still the matter of dealing with these brats."

Devitra and her gang summoned more Shadowkhan before they jumped in and began fighting the twins themselves. Yami summoned up a mace and tried to smash Rose's head with it. Rose dodged and avoided attacks from Yami before knocking her out with a well-placed strike from the Eternal Earth Source. Sara was having problems dodging blows from Shade and her machete only to be struck from behind by Jinx via a staff.

"If I didn't hate you guys right now I'd compliment you for being formidable foes." Sara panted as she continued dodging attacks, "But that doesn't mean you'll defeat me."

"So you think," Jinx sneered, "But when we're through we'll finish you and get to keep our bodies."

"And after that the JTeens are next on our hit list." Yami taunted, "Their time will come and our time will rise."

Sara snarled as she summoned vines to try and retrain them only to be cut down by Shade's machete. Rose was having her own stare down with Yami.

"Give it up you pest," Yami smirked as she swung her flanged mace, "I've got you cornered and we've taken your staffs. You're powerless."

"Yami you seem to forget this but it's not the weapon in battle that decides the match." Rose said dodging the flange mace while firing back mines compliments of the Eternal Tech Source, "It's the warrior holding the weapon."

Rose avoided another attack from the mace as she and Sara wound up back to back. Meanwhile Maria was hiding behind a tree watching the battle trying to stay out of the way before noticing Devitra was missing.

"Rose Sara, Devitra's missing. Be careful she might be," Maria said before Devitra interrupted her as she sneaked up behind her and ripped Maria's skirt right off of her.

"Well look what the little crybaby brought in," Devitra sneered before pointing and laughing at Maria who was now revealed to be wearing a soaking wet pull up. "What a crybaby."

Maria was embarrassed and scared knowing that her weak bladder problem was exposed for everyone to see and to add insult to injury Devitra then laughed as she used her magic to upload that all over the internet and to everyone's electric device in the world. She then used her power to show it live on TV and showed Maria the image of everyone laughing at her which caused Maria to pee herself and leave another puddle between her legs.

Rose and Sara were beyond furious when they saw what Devitra had just done. They pretty much had had enough so they combined their powers and fired them at Devitra only for her to throw their own power right back at them leaving them damaged heavily.

"Well well well," Devitra sneered as she and the other phantasms regrouped, "end of the line for you little pests."

"I think not!" A wise and powerful voice boomed and with it a flash of light appeared blinding the phantasms. When the flash faded Maria, Rose, and Sara were nowhere to been seen.

"Where did those runts go?" Yami demanded.

"And what was that?" Shade hissed.

"I don't care what that is," Devitra ordered, "Fan out and find them."

"Yes Devitra," Jinx said, "Well bash them to pieces."

Meanwhile inside the mansion right in the laundry room, Maria, Rose, and Sara found themselves in the laundry room worn out but alright.

"Okay we survived that," Rose said seeing they were still in one piece, "But how?"

"That would be my doing," Eon's voice rang out as he appeared before them as a floating head. "I had to get you three out of there. You had no idea what you were dealing with."

"Well please tell us Eon," Sara said, "Stacey's possessed by something calling herself Devitra."

"I was afraid of this." Eon said dreadfully before speaking again, "Devitra is a high level phantasm."

"What are we dealing with Eon?" Rose asked, "What is a phantasm?"

"Phantasms as their name implies are malicious phantoms." Eon explained, "They usually possess bad people and make them worse."

"So how do we defeat them?" Rose asked. "I'm not sure I can go another round against them."

"Neither am I for that matter," Sara commented, "I'm still sore from that mace that hit me."

"The staffs you two wield are the only things powerful enough to remove a phantasm from their host body." Eon said, "The Arkeyan Sorcerer Kings created these to deal with numerous occasions and this would count as one such occasion."

"One problem there Eon," Maria piped up, "Rose and Sara had to surrender their staffs to Devitra since she held me hostage."

"Do not worry Maria," Eon replied kindly, "As the Arkeyan Sorceress Queens; your friends cannot be truly separated from their staffs. All they have to do is call them back to them and they'll be ready to face the phantasms."

Eon then faded out and resumed watching over Skylands as a spirit as Rose, Sara and Maria now knew they had a plan to take on Devitra.


	6. Fall of the Phantoms

**Fall of the Phantoms**

Kaos and Tchang Zu had seen everything via magic circle and were enjoying watching the battle. They really liked the part where the twins were helpless to stop Devitra from humiliating their young friend.

"Did you see that Tchang Zu?" Kaos asked between fits of laughter, "That was totally priceless."

"I haven't laughed this hard since I ruled my own part of the world with an iron fist." Tchang Zu replied laughing evilly. "So what next?"

"Next we use the staffs to summon an army of robots to take over Avalon." Kaos said gesturing to the staffs but before the evil portal master could get them they vanished. "What?! Are you serious?!"

"Kaos!" The thunder demon bellowed, "Where are the staffs?!"

"I don't know. It's not like they just up and left for their…" Kaos stated before thinking of something, "Oh boy."

"Kaos what's going on?" Tchang Zu questioned.

"It would appear that the staffs have returned to their masters." Kaos said and before Tchang Zu prepared to fry him he then spoke, "But it wasn't my fault."

"I don't care whose fault it was." Tchang Zu roared, "Just eliminate those Arkeyans."

"Consider it done." Kaos said before contacting Devitra and the Shadowkhan, "Devitra eliminate the Arkeyans, once and for all."

"Consider it done Emperor Kaos." Devitra said signing out.

"This had better work Kaos." Tchang Zu said darkly to the evil portal mater.

"Relax Tchang Zu I have an insurance policy in place." Kaos said before laughing loudly as he and the Thunder Demon prepared to watch the final battle between the Arkeyans and the Phantasms.

Meanwhile Rose and Sara were focusing on calling their staffs back to them as Maria was watching them do it. She was still in her top and soaking wet pull up and the twins thought it best that they move her inside their mansion. Fortunately the twins had already told Maria that nothing could break into the mansion, not even Shadowkhan so that made the young Hispanic girl feel a little better.

"So I don't mean to interrupt but are you close to calling your staffs back to you?" Maria asked as she started pulling at her pull up, "I'm completely soaked right now and Devitra's still out there looking for us."

Rose and Sara heard Maria's warning about Devitra and wanted to say something but they had to focus on getting their staves back. So they extended their right arms out and on cue their staffs appeared right in their grip.

"Alright now we're back in business." Rose said spinning her staff about, "Now lets go kick Devitra's butt."

"Devitra might be expecting that," Maria piped up catching the twins attention, "And there's still the matter of getting me out of this pull up."

"Allow us to handle that," Sara offered, "There's more to our magic than what you saw earlier."

Maria watched as Rose and Sara summoned some depends for Maria to wear during the day and diapers to wear during the night.

"Here you go Maria," Rose said, "Now you've got diapers to wear during the night. Now you won't have to worry about wetting the bed anymore."

"And you've got depends protective underwear to wear during the day to counter your weak bladder and here's the best part," Sara said, "They look and feel like regular underwear and we enchanted them so that they won't leak under any circumstances."

Maria was practically speechless at the wonderful gifts she got from her new friends and how they treated her like a little sister. She didn't know what to say at the moment at least not yet.

"Thank you so much." Maria said hugging the twins, "I'm so happy for this moment I don't know what to say."

"We're just happy to help," Rose said, "And there's more in store."

"What else could you have in store for me?" Maria asked.

"How would you like to be our sister?" Sara asked, "You can live here with us."

"I'd love to live with you two as your little sister." Maria said happy that she was getting a family at last.

"In that case we'll get the paper work taken care of and go from there." Sara said as Maria changed out of her soaking wet pull up and put on a fresh dry depend.

"Of course we can't have you looking like that." Rose said pointing out that Maria's skirt had been ripped off of her during the last battle with Devitra. "Let me fix that for you."

Rose then used her magic to give Maria grey dress that did a wonderful job of showing off her assets and her curvy figure nicely. The Dress also helped to hide Maria's depend and make it seem like it wasn't there. Now that the trio was dressed and ready to go they were prepared to adopt Maria. As soon as they stepped out from the front door they were accosted by a swarm of Shadowkhan.

"Maria stay in the house," Rose ordered, "We'll handle this."

Maria nodded as she took cover inside the house as the twins battled the Shadowkhan. This time armed with their staves they made short work of the shadow ninjas and even used the stun spell to eliminate them. Soon the entire force of Shadowkhan was eliminated on the spot.

"Alright Devitra we know you're there," Sara yelled, "Show yourself now you coward!"

The twins heard Devitra's laughter before she appeared with Jinx, Shade, and Yami by her side.

"So you're back for a final beat down huh?" the Phantasm sneered, "Let's make this quick. I've got to give my new body a new outfit."

"And send the JTeens to their graves." Shade mocked.

"The only one getting a final Beatdown is you." Rose snapped as she and Sara brandished their staffs and on cue the twins fired spells at the four phantasms.

"Predictable as usual, our tactics are strong while yours are weak." Yami taunted as the phantasm possessed girl gang charged into battle against the twins with Rose taking on Yami and Shade while Sara took on Devitra and Jinx.

Rose dodged attacks from Yami while blocking blows from the machete Shade wielded with her staff.

"Give it up twerp," Shade mocked, "You will fall so surrender."

"I'll never surrender! Not to Kaos and especially not to a bunch of brats!" Rose stated as she tapped the power of Arkus and the Darkness. "Now taste the power of Arkus and the Darkness."

Rose fired a blast of darkness enhanced with the Eternal Water, Earth, Tech, and Undead Sources at the two phantasms. The phantasms tried to run but they were bombarded with the magic as Shade and Yami were forced out of Chelsea and Wanda's bodies. The two dispossessed girls then fainted on the spot out cold as the phantasms fled before Rose could catch them.

"Scales they got away." Rose said, "I just hope Sara's faring as well as I did."

Sara however was doing a bit better in her battle against Devitra and Jinx. Even with numerous arrows fired by the two phantasms Sara was doing well as she deflected them.

"Now prepare to taste defeat you foul beasts." Sara declared as she brandished her staff.

"Whose going to make us?" Jinx taunted, "You can't even keep your own staff from vanishing for five seconds."

"Not to mention you can't even save your little pest of a friend for five seconds." Devitra laughed as she prepared to finish Sara off.

Sara then looked deep within herself and she summoned up the combined power of Arkus and the Light.

"Actually I'm going to defeat you and end this now." Sara said as she summoned her new power and blasted the two Phantasms with a wave of light enhanced by the Eternal Air, Life, Fire, and Magic Sources. Devitra and Jinx couldn't dodge in time and they were hit by the full force of their power and forced out of Stacey and Nikki respectively. Needless to say Nikki and Stacey also fainted after the phantoms were removed from their bodies.

"Well that did it." Sara said before she saw the Devitra and Jinx escape. She tried to fire a few spells at them but the ghosts dodged each one and vanished, "Dang they got away."

"Is it over?" Maria asked, "Are the Phantasms really gone?"

"They're gone Maria," Rose said, "We already saw to that."

"But somehow I get the feeling that more problems are in our future," Sara said, "But for now we should enjoy this victory."


	7. Sweet Victory

**Sweet Victory **

Rose, Sara and Maria had been at the orphanage after signing the paperwork needed to allow the Arkeyan Sorceress Queens to adopt Maria. After half an hour of paper work being filled out between the twins, thanks in part to using their magic, the twins were leaving the orphanage only this time they were walking with their newly adopted sister.

"So this is Maria," Sara said, "You're finally living with us now. So how do you feel?"

"I can't believe this is actually happening," Maria said as she walked down the streets with Rose on her left and Sara on her right, "I'm finally getting a chance to have a family."

"You deserve the chance to have a family Maria," Rose responded kindly, "After all you've been through."

"I know what you mean; I never even got a chance to get to know my birth parents." Maria said looking at the last photo she had of them when she was just a year old, she then asked the twins a serious question. "What about you two? Do you miss your parents?"

"Well we never really got to know our birth parents." Sara answered, "We were only infants at the time. Our adoptive dad, Master Eon, told us he found us outside of his temple on a stormy night."

"And we were wrapped up in blankets too and placed in baskets with our names on them." Rose answered recalling what Eon told them, "We still have the baskets and blankets at our mansion so in a way they're still with us."

The Arkeyan Queens continued talking with their newly adopted sister as the trio chatted with them about their parents and what would happen in the future when Eon made his appearance. Fortunately they were already on the outskirts of their mansion so nobody within miles could hear them. That and Rose and Sara had placed some anti-spying spells within a thirty food radius of the mansion after the final battle.

"Greetings Rose and Sara," Eon said kindly, "I see that you officially adopted Maria as your little sister."

"We sure did Eon," Sara said, "So have you come to praise us for our victory?"

"That and to bring you good news." Eon said.

"What good news do you have for us master Eon?" Rose asked.

"Tori kept her word as soon as you told her about Stacey's actions. She and her girl gang are to clean your mansion from top to bottom for the rest of this month and for the next three months and they're also grounded for the duration of those three months as well. Behold," Eon said directing them to Stacey, Wanda, Nikki, and Chelsea.

The four of them were stuck in janitor outfits as they had to mop up every square inch of the twins' mansion. Numerous Arkeyan Robots from the Arkeyan Ultrons to the Arkeyan Defenders were overseeing the cleaning. The War Machines weren't present but the twins didn't need to call them for this. The Arkeyan Robots were working Stacey and her gang like mules and needless to say the posse was looking worn out, beaten down and completely humiliated.

"Stacey and her girl gang are basically our house servants for the next three months and they're stuck doing hard labor." Sara laughed recording all of this, "Are you getting this sis?"

"I'm getting this and more." Rose said, "We'll have plenty of footage to present in three months."

"And there's more news." Eon spoke.

"What else could there be?" Maria asked.

"When their parents heard what Stacey and the posse did to you Maria," Eon replied, "They cut their allowances for a year starting today."

"And does that include all of Nikki's cards?" Rose asked.

"Indeed Rose," Eon said, "And all that money has been put right on to your credit cards."

"So basically all of the popular posse's allowance and their spending money is now ours." Sara said, "This is the best news ever."

On cue Stacey had tripped over a bucket and spilled dirty water over the floor getting her all wet. The Arkeyan robots forced her to keep cleaning and ordered Chelsea, Wanda, and Nikki to keep moving and they weren't looking any better either. They looked like they were covered in sweat and filth from all the cleaning they had to do and the Arkeyan Robots weren't going to give them a break.

"Make that the second best thing ever." Rose said still recording that as the Arkeyan sisters laughed at that.

"But there is some bad news." Eon replied, "Because you were unable to catch Devitra, Shade, Yami, and Jinx I fear they've returned to their masters."

"Then we had best be ready." Maria the new Arkeyan Princess said.

Over in Kaos' hideout, Devitra, Shade, Jinx, and Yami were pleading forgiveness as Tchang Zu torched them.

"You ghostly idiots failed the mission," The Thunder Demon yelled

"Please forgive us my lords." Devitra pleaded, "It wasn't our fault."

"Then whose fault was it?" Tchang Zu bellowed.

"It was bad planning my lords." Shade said.

"So you think this is our fault?" Kaos questioned.

"Of course not my lords." Yami spoke, "We didn't have enough Shadowkhan to back us up."

"Please give us a second chance." Jinx begged. "We can defeat them."

"That's no excuse for your blunders. Now get out of my sight." Tchang Zu bellowed to the phantasms as Kaos banished them back to where they came. The thunder demon then turned to Kaos preparing to fry him. "And as for you I should torch you right now. Your plan was useless."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." Kaos said and on cue he summoned the Shadowkhan. "As you can see I still have the Shadowkhan at my disposal. So all is how you say not lost and before you ask I tapped into the other 8 tribes as well before the staffs vanished back to their owners."

Tchang Zu thought about that for a moment before realizing that Kaos had a point.

"Congratulations Kaos," The Thunder Demon said, "You live to see another day."

Kaos smiled darkly at that comment as he was already coming up with another plan for Tchang Zu in the event the Thunder Demon needed it.


End file.
